gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Carl-Emma Relationship
The Emma-Carl Relationship, also known as Carma or Cemma, is the romantic relationship between Emma Pillsbury and Carl Howell. The two started dating after Emma after learns about Will's feelings for her. They engaged in Vegas in Special Education. In Sexy, we learn they are having marital issues because of their lack of a sex life and Emma's lingering feelings for Will. Their marriage ended sometime between Sexy and A Night of Neglect. Overview Carl Howell was Emma's dentist, whom she has been dating since she found out about Will's activities behind her back. When Emma told Will about Carl in Journey, they apparently had been dating every night for a while, although they had not had sex. Seeing as she did not reject Will's kiss after his love confession and her stunned look afterward, her feelings for Will were still appear to be still there. However, she continues to date Carl, and their relationship seemed to have a positive effect on Emma, whose obsessive-compulsive disorder became less prominent, allowing her to eat sandwiches with the crust on it and even go to a sticky, dirty movie theater to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Carl seems to really care about Emma, and uses his supportive nature to help her her to overcome her own OCD issues. However, Will's feelings for Emma was a constant factor in their relationship, causing Carl to ask Will to back off. Will agrees to back off and let Carl and Emma's relationship either work out or fail on its own, but breaks his word. Carl then confronts him when Will did not. In Special Education, Carl and Emma have a fight, ending in an "I love you." Emma chooses her relationship with Carl over Sectionals, in contrast to season one when she chose Sectionals over her relationship with Ken Tanaka. Over the weekend of Sectionals, she and Carl get married in Las Vegas. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Carl and Emma are seen in her office planning Halloween costumes together. Emma sings Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me to Will, but feels guilty afterwards and tells Carl about what happened. Carl publicly asks Will if he's been going after Emma. Will and Carl had made a deal to see how Carl's relationship with Emma went on its own without Will chasing after her, a deal that Will broke. In Sexy, Emma becomes the leader of the Celibacy Club and enlists Carl to help teach New Directions about abstinence. Emma has them sing Afternoon Delight, not realizing the song's real meaning. Holly Holiday points out her blunder and Carl asks Holly to counsel them. We learn that Carl and Emma are having problems. Carl is frustrated because they have been married for four months but never made love. Every time he tries to get close to Emma, she starts giggling. Holly is equally confused and asks Emma outright if she still has feelings for Will. Emma replies that she is very confused about her feelings and Carl tells her he is moving out of their condo into a hotel. In A Night Of Neglect, Emma tells Will that Carl is gone and that they had gotten an annulment, as their marriage was never consummated. Carl has yet to be seen or mentioned since their marriage ended. Songs Duets *''Planet, Schmanet, Janet'' by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me'' by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Afternoon Delight'' by Starland Vocal Band. (Sexy) Photos tumblr_lfelj3ZtUx1qc19kjo1_400_large.jpg Carma2.jpg CrazySexGamesCarma.png CarmaPiano.png Carmakiss.png 2x05-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-emma-and-carl-16549014-1580-888.jpg Carmakissonthelips!.png CARMA.gif tumblr_ljkgoukA331qcsecl.gif Category:Relationships Category:Season Two Relationships